


Notes

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: Harry Potter and The Mess of Gays [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Its a Thing, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansexual Character, Pining Draco Malfoy, Poet Draco Malfoy, Poetry, draco is a writer and no one can tell me otherwise, enjoy i guess lmao, honestly i've been writing this for around 3 years, i do not accept critism, i mean its not said outright but, or close to that so, pansexual Draco, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: ❛ Together, is what I so wish we were.Together, happiness comes in a blur. ❜【ｏｒ】in which draco is a poetic nerd and harry is the recipient of these poems
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter and The Mess of Gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803232
Kudos: 13





	1. 0.0: a quick a/n before the story

**Author's Note:**

> uwu Please Read This uwu
> 
> okay so I've been working on this since June of 2019. yeah, that's absolutely c r a z y because it's just a bunch of poems but i had to get so many different new styles of poetry down and then Kianna (second owner of the account) had to beta-read them all, edit, and create the playlist so y e a h. fun. i hope this inspires others to write more poetry, not just about characters but to use as emotional expression like Draco does here. please enjoy!

Hello, welcome to my Drarry love notes fanfiction!

I have this fascination for poetry and felt the urge and need to write. When I asked myself what I wanted to write, all I could think of was the most recent fanfictions I've read: Drarry.

I thought it over for and said, "Draco seems like a guy who'd harbor feelings for a person for a long while and let it out in the only way he can without confronting them: His poetry."

So here is my interpretation of how Draco Malfoy, the spoiled son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, deals with his growing love for Harry Potter, the orphan who accidentally lived through an attempt on his life.

-

Next chapter is a playlist, I recommend you listen to it because Kianna has worked hard on it! This story is/will be crossposted to Wattpad under the same title and my user name The_Gossiper!


	2. 0.5: playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist for Notes! - Kianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me (Kianna) if you have any suggestions to add on to the main playlist! this is only the main songs so there's room for more!

˜"*°•.˜"*°•

**dodie - sick of losing soulmates;**

"what a strange being you are, God knows where i would be

if you hadn't found me, sitting all alone in the dark

a dumb screenshot of youth

watch how a cold broken teen

will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof

what the hell would i be without you (what the hell would i be)

brave face talk to lightly, hide the truth (hide the truth)

'cause i'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin

i can finally see, you're as f*cked up as me

so how do we win?

yeah, i'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again

i can finally see, you're as f*cked up as me

so how do we win?"

**limbo - airplane mode;**

"cause i been dreaming about you, oooh

i've been wishing i was next to you, oooh

i've been dreaming of us, oooh

i've been thinking this is not a need or a must, but

i've been waiting on you, oooh

i've been waiting for you to tell me those three words too

cause i been hoping it's true

that one day i'll feel like i'm something new for you"

**mxmtoon - cliché;**

"it seemed to good to be true (it was too good to be true)

i wanted to be with you (and only with you)

we clicked like legos

or the clacking of tap shoes

you said 'hey'

i said 'hello, how was your day?'

you said 'better now', with a smile

oh what a cliché, but to be honest it made my day"

**girl in red - i wanna be your girlfriend;**

"i don't wanna be your friend

i wanna kiss your lips until i lose my breath

i don't wanna be your friend

i wanna kiss your lips

i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath

i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath

i don't wanna be your friend

i don't wanna be your friend

i wanna be your b*tch

and i wanna touch you but not like this

the look in your eyes

my hand between your thighs

oh this can't be real

it's all just a dream"

**dodie - would you be so kind;**

"oh would you be

so kind

as to fall in love with me, you see

i'm trying

i know you know that i like you

but that's not enough

so if you will

please fall in love"

**peachy! - falling for you ♥ (ft. mxmtoon);**

"i was hangin' with you and then i realized

i didn't think it was true

i was surprised

when i found out i've fallen for you (ah)

i didn't wanna believe my feelings for you

i didn't wanna believe that i could lose you

if i told you just how i felt

but i can't help it

i'm falling for you

and i can't quit it

'cause i'm stuck on you

and it might be pathetic and you might be skeptical

but i just want to be with you

please tell me, boy

can you get a clue?

or come through 'cause i just want to be with you"

**mindy gledhill - i do adore;**

"everything you do it sends me

higher than the moon with every

twinkle in your eye

you strike a match that lights my heart on fire

when you're near, i hide my blushing face

and trip on my shoelaces

grace isn't my forté

but it brings me to my knees when you say

hello, how are you, my darling today?

i fall into a pile on the floor

puppy love is hard to ignore

when every little thing you do, i do adore

we're as different as can be

i've noticed you're remarkably relaxed

and i'm overly uptight

we balance out each other nicely"

**khai dreams - lost in you;**

"i'm just looking for some balance and some trust

i'm just looking for some mutual love

but all i get is unrequited

why my world always on fire never chilly

i used to hate the serious i used to be so silly

but i'm not a kid no more no i'm not a kid

but i guess that's what we always said

yeah i guess that's what we always said"

**ruelle - war of hearts;**

"i can't help but love you

even though i try not to

i can't help but want you

i know that i'd die without you"

**girl in red - we fell in love in october;**

"smoking cigarettes on the roof

you look so pretty and i love this view

don't bother looking down

we're not going that way

at least i know i am here to say

we fell in love in october

that's why i love fall

looking at the stars

admiring from a far"

**jaymes young - i'll be good;**

"i'll be good, i'll be good

and i'll love the world, like i should

yeah, i'll be good, i'll be good

for all of the time

that i never could

my past has tasted bitter

for years now

so i wield an iron fist

grace is just weakness

or so i've been told

i've been cold, i've been merciless

but the blood on my hands scares me to death

maybe I'm waking up today"

**dodie - she;**

"am i allowed to look at her like that?

could it be wrong

when she's just so nice to look at?

and she smells like lemongrass and sleep

she tastes like apple juice and peach

oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture

and she...

means everything to me"

**p!nk - true love (ft. lily allen);**

"you're an asshole but i love you

and you make me so mad, i ask myself

why i'm still here, or where could i go

you're the only love i've ever known

but i hate you, i really hate you

so much i think it must be

true love, true love

it must be true love

nothin' else can break my heart like

true love, true love

it must be true love

no one else can break my heart like you"

**hobo johnson - romeo & juliet;**

"could you write a happy ending please?

we just deserve a happy ending please, please

and every sting from every teardrop

from every ring at every pawn shop

i'm not missing both my christmas'

though family would be nice

in my dreams, my kids are happy

and i know that they won't mind

one christmas

just one christmas

just one christmas

just one christmas"

_also includes: hidden in the sand by tally hall, first time he kissed a boy by kadie elder, peppermint smiles by tiffi and more._

•°*"˜.•°*"˜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the playlist under the name "Notes [Drarry] - Wattpad/ao3" by twg! hope you enjoy the playlist and the story! <3 - Kianna


	3. 1.0: prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco has been continuously writing letters before, in between, during and after classes over the years at hogwarts and they’re all for harry potter

While waiting for his potion to finish boiling and the others struggling to even get halfway done with their own, Draco pulled out a parchment and quill from under his robes. Glancing quite suspiciously at the surrounding people, he wrote. His hand had cramped early that day after writing under the table throughout breakfast so he was only finishing it now. 

Draco had started this small tradition of his back in second year when he realized he kept having recurring thoughts about the Golden Boy frequently. He daydreamed about Potter through some classes, barely getting a sliver of what was being taught to him. His friends noticed the distant look on his face when they had conversations sometimes. They questioned him but he brushed off their concerns. He knew he must do something about his obsession. Later on, it hit him. 

Draco always had an eye for written works, loved the thought authors put into them. He had the same energy they had, to put it in words seemed like the most logical solution. Giving them to the person who it was for, that was an entirely different story. Maybe he should just keep them for himself, bottle them up exactly like how he does with his feelings for the boy. But no, what would happen then? Harry could find them, someone else could find them, expose Draco’s feelings, or he could hand them to Harry personally, perhaps let him find the letters. Who knows? Well, I do but that’s besides the point. What do you think? 


	4. 1.1: the first letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of all the letters to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mention of anxiety attack but no real attack, spirals of anxious thoughts but I don't think they're too bad

Dear Potter,  
Hello.

I call this one Together.

I'm starting to have all of these thoughts,  
Overflowing with just you, you, and you.  
We could fly together like astronauts,  
Take our small reality and make it new.

A relationship no one could rival,  
Together, we would make the perfect pair.  
For the sake of my love’s survival,  
I'm putting my love in this clean air.

Together, we can go far from this world,  
Far from all the rude, unforgiving stares.  
My thoughts of you are stuck in the dreamworld.  
I wish you'd follow me with no cares.

Together, is what I so wish we were.  
Together, happiness comes in a blur.

I hope you enjoyed this. It may not be the last so be prepared for more, Potter. I have so much more to let free from my conscience..

\- - -

Draco stared at the writing in his hand for a moment, just reading and reading it over again. The envelope was right in front of him with the wax stamp ready to be applied. The doubts came reeling in.

Why did he even have the idea to give them to him? Was he ready for this? What happens if he's rejected? Wait, not if, when.

Draco sulked, just thinking about it made him depressive. He could just crumple all his works now and maybe, save himself from the embarrassment. This whole thing could blow over, Potter will find the girl of his dreams—or perhaps boy since it's rumored he's bi, which gave Draco false hope—and Draco will arrange to marry into some Pureblood family.

Would it be traced back to him after this? How would his status be affected? The most important of all; how would his parents react?

Draco was slowly spiraling closer to an anxiety attack before he stopped himself with a deep breath. It would be alright, he thought, they're not signed and I switched up the handwriting. Who would be able to tell? They'd write it off as some crazy fan and no one would suspect a thing. He just had to be calm about it.

Everything would be fine.

Well, except Draco forever hurting in a loveless marriage and regretting not telling Potter because he may have had some sort of chance, especially if he truly is bisexual.

Draco groaned. Now his brain wants to make up scenarios that involve him telling Potter? Make a choice!

On impulse, Draco grabbed the wax, poured it on top of the closed envelope. The blond stamped it on as the final touch. He waited for it to cool and then it was over. The realization hit him as he picked up the letter to stare. He was going to send Potter the letter.

Draco took a near quill and wrote "H. Potter" on the front with magnificent skill. The letter itself looked like the work of a professional. Let's hope the poem seemed like that too, he thought.

Leaving the letters in Harry's general area was what he had soon gone with as his way of getting them to the popular boy. It was quite bold yet still somehow tame as it kept him out of light. He'd memorized the Scarhead's schedule and frequent visited spots. To put them into sight was the only tricky part.

Never mind that, he was Draco Malfoy! He could do this. It was a mere test of courage and skill. He wouldn't fail. Suddenly, those encouraging words fell as his breath was caught in his throat.

There he was! Harry Potter. He was walking with his two favorite morons. Draco scrambled to place the letter down and sprinted as fast as he could out of sight. The three sat at one table every time they came to the library together for work. Draco faintly heard the words of surprise as the Golden Trio found the heartfelt letter, addressed to their one and only Potter.

He hoped this went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, just some context on this type of poem because i can’t have my readers uneducated:
> 
> this poem type is called a “sonnet.” they were popularized by shakespeare. a sonnet is always about some sort of love. every line has 10 syllables and a rhyme scheme: abab cdcd efef gg. i followed through with this type of poem because it goes with the main theme here: draco's love for harry.
> 
> i really do enjoy making these type of poems after a teacher of mine introduced it to me. though, i don't do it as natural as other sonnet writers. i use an online syllable counter instead of clapping rhythmically and repeating the word over and over lol. i also use rhymezone in turn for coming up with the rhymes on my own.
> 
> also, here's a little definition i like that explains sonnets very simply: "Although William Shakespeare sensationalized sonnets, the word, 'sonetto' is actually Italian for 'a little sound or song.' This form has grabbed poets by the heart for centuries. It began as a 14-line poem written in iambic pentameter. Although flourishes have been made over time, the general principle remains the same."
> 
> anyways, hope this poem was satisfactory and you continue to learn about and appreciate poems!


	5. 1.2: your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco is mesmerized by the emerald orbs, barely even hidden by glass with all the emotions they hold)

Dear Potter,  
I’ve made another one. It’s dedicated to Your Beautiful Eyes.

Young innocence still present,  
Oh, how they shine in the sunlight.  
Unique patterns of the stars form inside them,  
Round with a beautiful green shade.

Blinking, the lashes flutter,  
Ever so softly.  
Awestruck with the femininity,  
Utter bliss when they turn towards me.  
Twinkling with emotion constantly,  
Intergalactic stars inside.  
Full of life and experiences,  
Unreal how many there are  
Living inside your windows to the soul.

Everyone knows their beauty.  
You may not see it.  
Every time I see them,  
Something in me stirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “An acrostic poem is a poem where the one letter in each line spells out a word or phrase vertically that acts as the theme or message of the poem. The word used for the acrostic can be the name of the person you are writing the acrostic about, a message such as Happy Birthday or a theme such as Acceptance, Love or Hope.”
> 
> this is my first time experimenting with acrostic poems so hopefully it’s not trash. uwu bye.


	6. 1.3: somewhere in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometime during the boys years at hogwarts, draco found himself drifting off in the fantasies of harry’s love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: ? this can be seen as suicidal thoughts but there's no explicit mention of it, it's more metaphorical

Dear Potter,  
I present Between the Guillotine.

It happened somewhere in between  
Love scenarios invaded my mind  
I'm tempted to head for the guillotine

I thought I was made for everything, a simple machine  
I didn't think I was being operated blind  
It happened somewhere in between

Feelings, they make my face go green  
Feelings, they've been unkind  
I'm tempted to head for the guillotine

Who's the behind this, the mastermind  
I want to meet the man who has this terrible fate outlined  
It happened somewhere in between

Me and you, a life together seems so obscene  
It's why I'm someone you'll leave behind  
I'm tempted to head for the guillotine

I shouldn't be this distressed, barely a teen  
Watch me fall and unwind  
It happened somewhere in between  
I'm tempted to head for the guillotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this type of poem is called Villanelle, an older classic poem with a harsh set of rules. the rhyme pattern is (ABA-ABA-ABA-ABA-ABA-ABAA). the first line should be said again in lines 6, 12, and 18. the third line would be said in lines 9, 15, and 19. of course, you can always break these rules if you wish but i chose not to.
> 
> not sure how i feel about my attempt at this but it's my first time! there's always gonna be mistakes so oh well. hope this may have inspired you or at the very least, gave you some knowledge! bye!


	7. 1.4: my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco loved his friends and the sides they show no one but him, their unbreakable bond after all they’ve gone through, now if harry could give them—all five of them—a chance to redeem themselves

Dear Potter,  
This is Friends.

One of them always makes a pother  
Two of them like a brother  
One of them nags like a mother  
We would follow another  
To the earth’s ends

They are kind to me  
They die for me  
And I would agree  
That if one of us would go, we would all flee  
Now if only we could all be friends

It’s all I ask  
Sick of us all wearing a mean mask  
We’ve made bullying our main task  
Our words like bitter alcohol from an old cask  
If only we could finally make amends

We regret  
Regret our actions and overused threat  
All the times you were beset  
On you, our apology depends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAB CCCCB DDDDB EEEB, free lance
> 
> free lance means there are no rules! it’s just me having fun :)
> 
> this one is a little wonky, it was hard to find the right words but i think it gets the point across! it’s basically an apology note for all the bullying :( so hopefully harry is like “well don’t know who it is but sure! apology accepted!”

**Author's Note:**

> normally, at the end of these chapters, there will information on the poetry style. this is to educate you all simply for the sake of giving it to you. i hope you use the info i write down. please tell me if you write something inspired from this!


End file.
